


First Date

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: When Soonyoung asked you out, you thought your heart might explode in your chest. When it came to the actual date- your first date with Soonyoung and your first date ever- you were ready to give your all to make sure it went well.





	First Date

“Hi y/n.”

You turned around and your heart skipped a beat when your eyes landed on the boy who had called your name.

Soonyoung was one of the most attractive boys in school.

No one said it but everyone knew that he was.

There were Seventeen guys that everyone _all_ knew were the top most attractive guys in the school.

Whether they had gotten up there due to their actual physical attractiveness or because of their talents or just because they were such gentlemen it didn’t matter.

There was a single hierarchy at Pledis University, and while unspoken the boys so geniusly dubbed “Seventeen” were that hierarchy.

You, _somehow_, despite not being anything more than averagely attractive had managed to befriend most of the guys in the elite “Seventeen”.

Something about your personality happened to attract them, and eventually, you had grown pretty close to all of them.

It was insane how _perfect_ they all were.

When you had first arrived at Pledis you had found the whole ranking of the guys as shallow. How could you just go around acting like seventeen guys were royalty just because of how attractively well-rounded they were? They never asked for that, they were just looking for a normal education like everyone else.

But no matter what you thought you ended up meeting them all and subsequently falling for Soonyoung.

* * *

When you had initially met him you thought he was a little bit _too_ childish. He goofed off any chance he got, using his class time pretty much exclusively to make anyone around him laugh. His pranks weren’t ever harmful, but it was distracting when you were just trying to study in the library and out of nowhere Jihoon would start laughing aggressively at something Soonyoung had said or done.

A library was _supposed_ to be a quiet place.

You had desperately wanted to despise the boy because of it. 

Soonyoung’s antics always meant you getting distracted from your studies unless you stayed in your dorm all on your own, and you felt cramped if you stayed there too long.

You actually suspected your aggravation towards him was what attracted him to you in the first place.

He noticed you scoffing at one of his jokes one time, and ever since he hadn’t given up on you, and learning the best way to make you smile.

That was the worst part about it all. you never would’ve fallen for him if he hadn’t been so adamant whenever you guys were together to make your lips turn up.

_“Alright, I’ll be off then. Big test tomorrow-”_

_“No, wait you can’t go!”_

_“What? Why not Soonyoung?”_

_“Because I haven’t made you smile yet!”_

Having a guy memorize your likes and dislikes made you feel so... Weird, it was like you were constantly being held under a microscope around him. He remembered, _everything_.

He directed jokes he knew that you would like specifically towards you and if he was about to make one he knew you wouldn’t like he nudged you just slightly with his elbow, a cue to not pay any attention.

He was thoughtful.

When he saw that you were there studying he made sure to keep his louder pranks down to a minimum so that there were fewer distractions.

He became _tolerable_ when you realized how kind he could be, but it wasn’t until you walked in on him dancing that you really fell for him.

Watching him so focused on himself, his movements so fluid, and deliberate... It was like he was a whole other person. His entire demeanor changed when he was choreographing a piece. He went from a kid to... Well, to a leader.

It was impossible for you to take your eyes off of Soonyoung when he was so focused.

And as such, you were toast.

“Hi Soonyoung,” you said, giving him a bright smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Soonyoung gave you a gummy smile in return.

“Yeah, we’ve both been pretty busy,” he agreed. “Walk with me?”

You nodded your agreement and hooked your fingers around your bag straps. You two fell in step as he led you down the sidewalk. It was odd, but he ended up leading you into a small garden in the University that you’d never been to before.

“What’s this about Soon?” You asked him, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?” Soonyoung replied. “I have always liked you. You’re kind and cute, and everyone loves you. So I dunno, if you felt the same way, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner with me.”

You had never been on a date before. Despite what Soonyoung had said, not everyone loved you, and you had only been asked out a few small number of times before.

That made the pressure even more intense.

_God_, it was your first date and it had to be _perfect_. 

“Jesus, what do I do Jeonghan?” You blurted out. He startled slightly, looking up from his textbook.

“Still thinking about your date with Soonyoung?”

“I don’t even have anything to wear!” You blurted out. “Why did I say yes? Oh god am I an idiot?”

“Well, yes,” Jeonghan responded. “But that’s not what we are talking about right now.”

You scowled and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

“I’m being serious.”

“All you have to do is do your makeup and put on a cute dress and some nice shoes. Actually, shave for once-”

“_Hey!_”

“Smile, be sweet and enjoy your time with Soonyoung. It’s not that hard,” Jeonghan said distractedly. “Go shopping with Minghao for a new outfit if you need one, and I’m sure Vernon would be happy to do your makeup, Mingyu probably could help you style your hair too.”

You looked up at him, your mouth opening slightly.

“Do they _all know_ about the date?”

Jeonghan looked at you over the frame of his thin circular glasses.

“Of course they do,” he said with a laugh. “You think you can go on a date with one of Seventeen and not have the _whole school _find out.”

You balked.

“The whole school knows?” You asked weakly. Jeonghan chuckled and shook his head.

“No wonder he likes you so much... You’re hopelessly naive.”

“I’m not naive!” You protested. “I just didn’t think about it I guess.”

You pressed your lips firmly together and crossed your arms.

How come when you protested the accusation you sounded like even more of a naive fool?

You stood up and sighed.

“You suck. I’m going to find Minghao.”

Jeonghan waved you off.

“Alright, have a good time tonight. Don’t stress too much.”

You waved over your shoulder and made your way towards Minghao’s dorm.

_Hah_, don’t stress too much. It was too late for that.

-

Just like Jeonghan suggested, in preparation for your date you had the other Seventeen guys to help you get ready.

To your utmost surprise, none of them really did much.

You had been expecting a whole makeover. You were thinking Minghao would end up making you buy almost an entirely new wardrobe. You thought he would insist you wear a fancy dress that you would never normally buy and high heels that were so tall you could barely walk.

Instead, he ended up suggesting something you already had in your closet. A comfy cross-knit grey sweater that you had been given one Christmas for your birthday. A pair of black jeans that you’d had since high school that he suggested you cuff. Some funky colorful socks that Soonyoung had actually given you for Christmas last year, and lastly your cleanest pair of converses.

“_No need to go crazy, just be yourself._”

Likewise, when you went to Vernon for help with your makeup, he didn’t really do much. He had you clean your face an extra time and gave you some natural beauty enhancers but didn’t even end up applying foundation.

“_You don’t need to do much makeup, your natural beauty speaks for yourself_.”

You’d almost asked him _what _natural beauty, but you didn’t end up saying anything. When you went to Mingyu for help with your hair all he ended up doing was putting a hair product you hadn’t heard of before to “enhance it’s natural volume” and sent you off.

“_No reason to style it when it’s fine just the way it is._”

By the time it was time for your date you couldn’t help but think you looked just like you did every other day of the week. You stared at your reflection wordlessly, your eyes wide as you did so.

Sure you’d never been on a date before, but you were _fairly_ sure that you were supposed to dress up extra special for one. Wasn’t that supposed to be one of the ways to make it perfect?

There was a knock at your door, dragging your attention briefly away from your reflection.

You sighed, brushing a curl behind your ear.

It was too late to worry about that now.

You opened the door and gave Soonyoung a friendly smile.

“Hello,” you mumbled. He smiled at you, his eyes widening a little bit when he saw you.

“Hi,’ he replied. “You look lovely.”

Your cheeks warmed slightly and you rubbed the back of your neck thoughtlessly.

“You do too.”

And he did.

Weirdly enough, you couldn’t help but notice that you were dressed a lot alike.

He was wearing a yellow sweater with the word “High” written across the chest, black jeans torn just above the knee and cuffed at the ankles and a pair of black sneakers.

He hadn’t styled his hair any special way, and he looked just like he normally did, but for some reason, it still made your heart skip a beat to see him like that.

It wasn’t the sort of perfect you thought you had been waiting for but... He really did look perfect.

“Ready?” Soonyoung asked, offering you his hand. You nodded and gave him a shy, short smile.

When you took his hand it was like lightning shot through your veins. His hands were so warm and unbelievably enough fit perfectly in your hand.

You hoped to god he felt the same way about your hand. You were pretty sure that your hands were clammy and the slight tremor that gave away your nerves was likely even more evident when you were touching him.

He didn’t seem nervous at all.

You glanced at him unsurely out of the corner of your eye, embarrassed when you ended up meeting his gaze. You both turned red and looked away from one another, squeezing each other’s hands as you both did it.

“So, uhm, where are we going?” You asked him. Soonyoung cleared his throat apprehensively.

“Oh, we’re going to the Ministop up the street.”

And just like that your embarrassment turned to surprise. You looked at him, tilting your head to the side in amusement.

“The Ministop?”

You didn’t know much about first dates, but you were pretty sure the Ministop wasn’t really the ideal location for one. While you really didn’t mind where you were going, you had half expected to be taken to a restaurant- not a fancy one- but a restaurant nonetheless. If not a restaurant, maybe to a park to walk around or even a movie.  
Soonyoung was usually pretty aware when it came to the activities he partook in. So you were more than surprised that he had let it slide that he didn’t know that the Ministop was sort of an odd place to go.

Sure, you loved the convenience stores around your University. You had spent all sorts of time lounging around in the stores, eating kimbap and studying for classes.

“Yeah, I thought we could grab a bite there,” he replied. “I got to the Ministop a lot, and I see you there pretty often.”

There it was, it seemed like he _had _thought it through.

A shared location.

You supposed a nostalgic place did kind of make for an ideal first date spot.

“You’ve never said anything before,” you noted quietly as the two of you walked. Soonyoung hummed.

“You never seemed to like me much, I just assumed you didn’t really want much to do with me,” Soonyoung admitted.

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“What are you talking about?”

Soonyoung scoffed slightly.

“What are _you_ talking about? You always scoffed at my antics!” He stated.

“Oh! That was before I knew you!” You insisted. “And besides, you know how distracting you and the others can be. I mean if you and Seungkwan are together I might as well leave the room. Nothing will be finished.”  
“It was just discouraging,” Soonyoung said with a sigh. “I mean you were so hard to approach.”

“_I_ was hard to approach, you're hailed as royalty at this school!” You blurted. “I mean, I never imagined no matter how close we got that I’d ever have a chance with you.”

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks and squeezed the hand that he had placed in yours.

“Don’t say that,” he grumbled firmly. “You’re a beautiful girl with a kind heart. You have a chance with anyone that you want to be with.”

Your cheeks warmed slightly, and you looked at the other boy with large eyes.

You felt like you had only ever seen him look this serious when he was in the studio.

“Soon-”

“Come on we can’t be out all night!” Soonyoung interrupted, his attitude changing just as abruptly as it had a moment ago. You stumbled as he pulled you the rest of the way down the sidewalk right into the Ministop.

He dragged you over to the Kimbap and began to tell you all of his favorite flavors, and you two fell into a casual discussion about your favorite late night snacks.

It was odd how easily the conversation between you two could flow, and how much fun a mundane topic could feel when you were talking about it with Soonyoung. While in the end, it was just small talk, as you started to point out the most bizarre ramen flavors you had tried, the words felt so important.

You had spent a lot of time trying to nail the perfect date.

You and your friends at one point had spent _way_ too long discussing what it might be and the answers had all been different.

One of your friends, Jae, had suggested a concert. You could spend time bonding over a love for music, and most importantly you got to be close to someone in a setting that didn’t force awkward conversation.

You and your other friend Miya had said that it was too impersonal, however. You didn’t get the time to get to _know _each other.

Miya had suggested the perfect date was to the park. Walking hand in hand through the beautiful shrubbery, able to kiss in the moonlight if the date went well.

You hadn’t thought that was ideal however because in theory, if the date was bad, it wouldn’t be an easy date to get out of.

You, at the time, had suggested ice skating as the perfect date. You got the chance to help one another out, which meant bonding. The better you got the more you could show off and ice skating provided a great opportunity to partake in conversation if you wanted, but it was also easy to get out of conversation if need be. And there would be plenty of people around but not too many.

At the time, it had seemed so easy to formulate such a plan. To calculate the perfect date.

You had thought you would need to do that for this date too. Figure out exactly how you had to change your personality and appearance in order to impress the person you were going out with, but it wasn’t like that at all... Was it?

You looked at Hoshi as you both settled down at a table, way more kimbap and ramen spread across it then either of you could possibly it. Honestly, Soonyoung looked a little _too_ eager to get started.

You chuckled, trying to hide the action by directing it into the back of your hand but he still noticed it. He cocked his head to the side.

“What?” He asked. You shook your head and rested it on the palm of your hand, staring at him with nothing but adoration in your eyes.

“You’ve never done this before... Have you?”

“Done what?” He asked, still clueless. You gestured to the Ministop products that surrounded the two of you.

“This,” you directed. “A first date.”

Soonyoung’s cheeks reddened, and he tried to hide the color by coughing into his hands.

“Is it that obvious?” He mumbled in embarrassment. You giggled and picked up one of the kimbap flavors, juggling it for a moment in your hands. You were pretty sure Soonyoung had said that this was one of his favorite flavors, and you were determined to try it.

“It’s okay. It’s mine too,” you stated. You unwrapped the small triangular rice ball and tentatively took a bite out of the corner. Soonyoung watched you take the bite, his eyes wide, and his expression clearly somewhat confused. You offered him one of the corners you hadn’t bitten out of. “If you want we can just do it all together... The firsts, I mean.”

“It won’t be perfect,” Soonyoung said hesitantly. He tenderly took the triangular kimbap but didn’t take a bite yet. He watched you instead, his expression wary.

“No one is,” you agreed. “But... So far, this is pretty close.”

Soonyoung smiled and took a bit of the kimbap.

“That it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I'm obsessed with triangular kimbap lmao


End file.
